Traditional communication systems, such as standard and cellular telephone systems, enable verbal communications between people at different locations. Communication systems for hard-of-hearing individuals may also enable non-verbal communications instead of, or in addition to, verbal communications. Some communication systems for hard-of-hearing people enable communications between communication devices for hard-of-hearing people and communication systems for hearing users (e.g., standard telephones, cellular telephones, etc.) For example, a video relay service (VRS) may provide speech to sign language translation services, and sign language to speech translation services for a communication session between a video phone for a hearing-impaired user and a traditional telephone for a hearing-capable user. With conventional VRS systems, the hearing-impaired user communicates with a human call assistant (e.g., communicating via sign language) over a first connection, and the human call assistant conveys the messages (e.g., communicating via voice) with the far-end user over a second connection. Typical VRS services provide call centers that employ sign language interpreters that provide the sign language interpretation for calls that involve a hearing-impaired user and a hearing-capable user.